These studies are designed to develop improved methods for detecting and treating malignancies. Our group performs preclinical evaluation of antibodies that appear to be promising after initial screening by various laboratories at the National Cancer Institute and develops these antibodies for clinical application. The clinical trials evaluating their pharmacokinetics and dosimetry are performed by our group. A collaborative radioimmunotherapy trial with Dr. Waldmann (PI), in which we used humanized anti-tac monoclonal antibody, is ongoing. A collaborative radioimmunotherapy trial with bone marrow support is ongoing with NCI. Various protocols using [F-18] FDG in PET and [O-15] water for tumor detection, followup, and blood flow measurements are ongoing. We have begun preclinical studies evaluating pretargeting of antibodies for tumor therapy and have demonstrated therapeutic responses with Y-90 and Bi-213 in animal tumor models.